1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable devices and, particularly, to a portable device and a vibration reduction method of the portable device to reduce vibration influence.
2. Description of Related Art
Many kinds of portable devices, such as eBook readers, portable computers, smartphones, handheld game consoles, are often used on the move. For example, a user watches an eBook reader when he or she travels by subway, the train vibrates in operation, which may affect use of the device for the user.